


Rose Lily Barton

by Blue_Haddock



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Harry Potter, Clint is a great dad, F/M, Fem!Harry, Fuck the Dursley’s, Good!Tom Riddle, Her name is Rose Lily Potter, IW can suck my-, Infiney War never happened and will never happen, Loki and Bucky have always been in the Avengers, M/M, Nat and Clint adopt her, Natasha is Ready to kill for her new child, Oh right! Harry is a girl, Peter is Tony and Stephen's Son, Rose looks just like lily, She likes Loki the most, She’s Actually a very smart but hopeful child, She’s like 4, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Uncles. Uncles Everywhere, bad!Dumbledore, but everyone lives in the tower, steve and bucky are so in love, the farm House is a vacation house for Nat and Clint, why? Because I love my sons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Haddock/pseuds/Blue_Haddock
Summary: When a 4-year-old Rose Lily Potter makes a simple wish, her world is turned upside down.Can her new parents protect her from a prophecy that's been hanging over her head before she was even born? Can Rose break free from her abusive past? Will Tony ever stop trying to be the Favorite Uncle?Either way, Rose Lily Barton’s world is about to shake, and hopefully, she’ll survive the earthquake.~~~~~~~~~~A Natasha and Clint adopt Female Harry Potter story.[Under Editing]





	1. I Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this wrecking ball of a story. If you think that’s a joke you’re wrong. The timeline is a mess, Harry is a girl named Rose Lily Potter, and she’s adopted by the Avengers. 
> 
> If you want to know how this story came to be (you probably aren’t but Ima tell you anyways), I was having me soul ripped apart, or in other words watching Infinity War, when I decided ‘I can’t do this anymore.’ Took out my Harry Potter books and started rereading the First book, and that only poorer salt in the wound when read Hagrid saying that he needed to return the bike to Sirius. So I was like: “Nope. Stop. I need to fix this.” And now here we are. 
> 
> Disclaimer: As you all know, I clearly own both the Avengers and Harry Potter- Wait. This just in, my lawyers are telling me Disney and J.K. Rowling stole them from me! NOOOOOO! Curse you!

Rose Lily Potter’s little 4-year-old hands dug around in the large garden, pulling out any weeds or dead plants she could find. She had been gardening for almost an hour, but she didn’t mind. Gardening was her favorite chore. She liked fixing the flowers to make them look pretty. She was starting to getting hungry and hot, but she had to finish or she wouldn’t be let in at all.

She reached into the back of the garden and pulled out another yellow flower/weed that Aunt Petunia called a Dandelion. She carefully placed the weird weed over in a pile with the other Dandelions she had found that morning. She put all the other weeds in a trash can but never the Dandelions. Rose loved Dandelions. She liked the way the smelled like summer, she liked the way they were soft to the touch, and she liked to stick them in her hair and pretended she was a princess.

Aunt Petunia said that dandelions were bad weeds, but Rose didn’t believe her. Because once, when Rose was watering the flowers she heard Miss. Copper tell her son that please could wish on Dandelions. So Rose did, Rose wished on any Dandelion she could find.

Rose stood up and brushed some of the dirt off of her dirty lime green sundress, it was her favorite dress. It stops just below her knees, and once it got to her knees it had little yellow flowers on it. It was also her favorite color. She loved the color green, it matched her eyes, and it went well with her orangey-red hair. Aunt Petunia had gotten the dress at Goodwill, Rose got a lot of her clothes from Goodwill, but she didn’t mind, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon probably didn’t have a lot of money because they had to pay for Dudley’s special big clothes.

She walked over to the hose and started spraying the flowers. She was super careful not make the water come out to hard, that way the water wouldn’t hurt the pretty flowers. She giggled and smelled the Roses before spraying them. She liked the Roses, people said that they were pretty, and since her name was Rose that meant she was pretty too. Rose thought she was somewhat pretty, she had soft orangey-red hair that fell just over her shoulders in natural curls, she had emerald green eyes, pale skin, and light freckles covered her cheeks and nose. She was small and skinny for her age but she would rather be small than big like Dudley. But her favorite thing about herself was her scar. It was hidden beneath her bangs because Aunt Petunia said it was ugly, but Rose thought it was cool. It was a Lighting Bolt.

After watering the flower Rose reached over her shoulder and pat herself on the back. She did that a lot. It made her feel like she did something right. She really wanted someone to tell her she did a good job but she knew she hadn’t done enough to earn that.

She was about to go inside when she remembered that the Dandelion’s where still waiting for her to make a wish. She normally wished for something, like being famous or becoming a princess, but much to the little girls disappointed, those never came true. And she knew why she didn’t have enough Dandelions!

But now she did, she had a lease 15 Dandelions in her small hands. 15 should be enough for one wish. At least she hoped it would, because she wanted this really, really badly.  
You see in a few days Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley would be going to an amusement park about 5 hours away and it was for 5 whole days. Yep, they would be going to one of the most fun places in the world. Only they would be going without her. She had tried to earn her way into the family vacation, but no one seemed to notice the extra effort she put into her work, so trying that way was hopeless. But Maybe if she wished hard enough she could go. It was worth a shot.

She squeezed her eyes shut and clamped her hands around the yellow weeds so tightly that they started to sweat a little. She took a deep breath and it felt as though the world stopped turning in that moment. At that moment she was calm  
.  
“Please, Please, Please,” She muttered focusing on her wish. “Magic flowers let me have my family change and take me with them.”  
She felt a soft breeze gently wisp over her face. She giggled and held out her arms, with the Dandelions still firm in her grip, and let the wind rush us against her. The cool air made her dress flow around her like she was a princess and that made her feel magical. The wind stopped blowing and she lowered her arms still smiling. She looked down at her once dirt covered dress to find in completely clean. The wind must have blown the dirt off! (It was a crazy answer, but hey she was 4, what did you expect?)

She skipped to the porch and let herself in. When she entered she saw her older Cousin Dudley Dursley watching some TV show that she didn’t know the name of. Her Aunt had told her little girls weren’t allowed to watch TV, only boys and adults. Rose didn’t like that rule, she didn’t like a lot of the rules, but she followed them all the same. She didn’t like getting in trouble, she had only gotten in trouble a few times, the one she could remember the best was for biting Dudley when she was 3. (Hurting Dudley was one of the worst rules she could have broken right before breaking on if Dudley’s toys.) He had been hurting her and she tried to take it without fighting back but when he put his hands around her neck and made her stop breathing she had to get out so she bit his hand. That had resulted in her being stuck in her cupboard for almost 3 days with no food and only a bottle of water. After that, she tried her very hardest not to break the rules.

She moved as quickly and quietly as she could to the kitchen to meet her Aunt and tell her she had finished her chore. When She entered the kitchen her aunt was on the phone happily talking to someone and scribbling something down on a notepad. Rose moved out of the doorway and quietly waited for her aunt to finish the phone call.  
“Oh yes,” The long-necked woman chirped to the person on the other line. “That would be wonderful…. Why of course!...... Mmh, thank you so much! I’ll see you tomorrow then, bye.” She hung up the phone and ripped off the piece of paper off the notepad and sticking it on the Fridge.  
Aunt Petunia didn’t acknowledge that Rose was in the room with her until she shoved a duster in her hand and told her to go dust the living room and that she under no circumstances was allowed to disturb Dudley. Well, her wishes sure didn’t work.

She smiled and nodded. She always took her chores with a smile, it seemed to make things easier. She carefully made her way to the living room. She saw Dudley playing with some sort of action figures, and by playing she meant he was hitting them together trying to break them while making some plane noises. Luckily for her, She seemed to go unnoticed so she was able to finish her chore in peace.

Well almost, until there was a shrill scream that came from the kitchen. Aunt Petunia’s scream. Rose winced, this wasn’t going to be fun. Aunt Petunia walked out of the kitchen looking extremely angry.

“Go to your cupboard- and stay there.” She snarled at Rose.

Rose winced and looked down at her duster, she wasn’t done yet! And if she wasn’t done by the time Uncle Vernon came home he would not be happy. “But I’m not do-”  
Aunt Petunia snatched the feather duster out from Rose’s hand and used it to point to the cupboard and once again scream, “GO!” Rose, not wanting to anger her aunt anymore than she already had, scrambled to her cupboard with a squeak, much to Dudley’s delight. She left the door open just a crack trying to understand what was happening. But Aunt Petunia just stomped back into the kitchen.

Dudley flipped the TV Channel to some gossip show. He put the remote down and put his chubby little feet up on the table. Rose had internally groaned, now she was gonna have to wash the table.

“Well, the Avengers did it again, Mark.” Some perky women said on TV. Rose had briefly heard of the Avengers from some of the other kids in the neighborhood. A few times When Dudley and his mean bully friends went ‘Rosie Hunting’ they call themselves the Avengers Dudley had been some guy call Thor. It was stupid. She had seen a picture of them that Dudley drew once, it was really just a bunch of scribbled, but Aunt Petunia had said it looked just like them a framed it.

“With the brilliant leadership of Captain America, the Avengers were able to save New York a probably the whole world. It’s now been confirmed that the last of the moth monsters have been contained and/or killed. Iron Man or Tony Stark went on the record saying, “Yeah, we kicked their butts. You all have nothing to worry about.” So thank you, Avengers. For a closer at the Battlefield, Here’s Chris Pratt.”

As much Rose’s mind screamed at her to close the door and go to sleep, but she just couldn’t. This was actually kind of interesting. She couldn’t see any of the pictures, but she figured they were just as cool. These guys saved the world? She tucked a piece of her red hair behind her ear to keep it from blocking her view. She listened to a happy man rabble on about damaging and such, but he made funny jokes so it wasn’t that bad.

About halfway through the program, she heard her Uncle’s loud body walk, although it sounded more like he stomped, up to the house. She quietly shut the door to her Cupboard and threw herself down on her hard cot hoping that if he opened her cupboard she would look asleep. Her Uncle’s Booming laughter filled the house making it clear he had just been greeted by Dudley. Rose had yet to hear Aunt Petunia’s shrill voice and was starting to get worried. What had she done wrong, now?

She was left alone for hours, no one came and got her for dinner, no one told her to take a bath, and no one told her when it was time for bed. But she had fallen asleep not long after Uncle Vernon got home, so it wasn’t that big of a deal.

But inside the kitchen at 9:00 pm something big was happening. Petunia had just told Dudley his signature three stories, sang his three songs, given him his before bedtime snack, and tucked him in for the evening and now she and Vernon had a decision to make.

“What about Marge?” Petunia asked, but Vernon waved her off.

“No, she hates the little freak.” He said. “The Andersons?”

“On vacation,” Petunia responded.

You see, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley wherein a bit of a pickle. They need some to watch the Potter brat with they went on vacation with their beautiful boy. They had Miss. Figs all lined up to take care of the girl, but it turns out her mother had fallen ill and Abigail needed to take care of her. That selfish bitch, couldn’t she realize that their peaceful vacation without that brat was way more important than her mother not feeling lonely.

Every other neighbor was either too busy or was on vacation, so they couldn’t watch her. Abigail had been their go-to sitter.

“We could hire a nanny.” Petunia suggested.

Vernon shook his head. “No way, the little brat is too obedient for her own good. She’d start to do chores and spill everything.”

Petunia turned white as a ghost. She knew they were abusing Rose, but she didn’t care about that, the little carbon copy of her sister could die for all she cared. No, she cared about getting caught. She wouldn’t last a day in prison. Plus she looked absolutely dreadful in orange.

“And That leaves us with only one choice.” Petunia said her eyes darkening.

The next morning Rose was woken up to the sound of her uncle banging on her cupboard and was greeted by a duffle bag to the face. She was told to pack her clothes, shoes, hairbrush, and toothbrush because she was going with them.


	2. Crocodile Tears and Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose arrives at the hotel, and discovers that it's not as joyful as she imagined...

Rose didn’t believe it at first. This was so unlike her Aunt and Uncle, well not that unlike them, they still threw stuff at her and yelled at her, but still! They were letting her go with them. She was so excited. And even though she would never admit it, it was really funny to watch Dudley throw a Temper Tantrum and still not get his way. Watching His big fake crocodile tears turn into real tears of anger once he found out no amount of crying would keep Rose from going, probably made the whole trip for Rose.

Her stuff was thrown into the trunk of the car while everyone else’s was carefully placed inside. That confused the little girl a lot, but she shifted it off. Her bag was really light, Uncle Vernon probably just didn’t release how strong he was.

Rose spent most of the five-hour dive staring out her window, choosing to ignore her Uncle’s rude comments about her and Choosing to ignore her cousins constant poking and pulling of her red hair. No, she would ignore it, she would not screw this up. She would ride the rides. She would laugh. And Her family would love her. She knew so. After all, it was her Dandelion wish that brought her that far, and in her wish, she asked for her family to change. So they would change. She kept telling herself that inside her head as her Cousin pinched her. 

After 5 hours of driving, snacks (Rose didn’t get any, but she was fine with that), and whining from Dudley later the arrived at the fancy hotel. Rose was in absolute awe, everything was so pretty. She jumped out of the car and went to help Uncle Vernon unload the trunk. She was given a really heavy bag, but that was okay because there was a bell boy waiting to load the luggage on a cart. When the got to the front desk a nice man had offered both Rose and Dudley some sort of candy, but Petunia snatched up both of the candy’s a put them in her purse. 

“They had snacks on the way here. I’ll give them the candy later.” Petunia said in a motherly tone and the man nodded understanding. Dudley turned red in the face for having the candy snatched from him, while Rose just smiled things that she was really gonna get the candy later. The nice man had made a face at Dudley but didn’t say anything.

“So, uh, I guess you’re all here for the Amusement park?” Rose’s green eyes lit up with excitement, and she nodded enthusiastically. The man chuckles at the young girl's excitement. “Well then I suggest you go on Liffey Twisty, it’s my Niece’s favorite.” 

“We’ll keep that in mind.” Aunt Petunia said before grabbing Rose’s arm a little too tightly, but Rose didn’t mind. Things would be better once they got to the park tomorrow. 

Aunt Petunia began to drag her away from the counter, but not before she could flash the nice man another happy smile. Unknown to her that nice man (whose name was Mark Granger) waited her get dragged away with a worried expression. Something just wasn’t right about that family, but what could he do? He couldn’t call the police, if he was wrong he would lose his job. So he was forced to watch guilty as the little girl you reminded him so much of his Niece, Hermione, get dragged away by her who he assumed was her mother. 

Once they reached the elevator, Rose watched in confusion as a crying Dudley was given both pieces of Candy that the nice man had given to Aunt Petunia for both of them. Really she would have given Dudley her piece of candy if it got him to shut up. But it still should have been hers to give. A voice in the back of her mind told her that she shouldn’t worry and that everything would be fine, but honestly, as the day keep moving forward the voice keep getting quieter.

She squeezed herself into the corner of the elevator farthest away from her family. Where they even really her family? She had often heard the other kids on Privet Drive brag about how their Aunt’s and Uncle’s ‘Spoil Them Rotten’. A part of Rose always knew that she wasn’t treated rightly. Rose also knows that Dudley isn’t treated right either. But Dudley was a different kind of Mistreatment, they spoiled him way too much. So much that when he would get older and other people, like teachers and adults, didn’t give him what he wanted he would probably try a hurt them. Rose’s Mistreatment was worse. She was given all of the chores to do, No matter how hard they were, she was taught to cook basic things so that when Aunt Petunia wasn’t home she could make breakfast for Dudley and Uncle Vernon, and she was locked in her Cupboard while Dudley got two bedrooms. But she didn’t want to believe it, she didn’t want to believe that her family Abused her. A small part of her hoped that if she didn’t believe it, it wouldn’t be true. So it wasn’t true. At least not in her mind it wasn’t. And that’s the way it would stay. 

The Elevator doors opened with a loud ding snapping her out of her thoughts. The three Dursley’s shuffled their way out of the elevator, or in Dudley’s case, Waddled. 

Aunt Petunia mumbled the room number under her breath again and again, almost like a broken record. Dudley, of course, complained that his feet hurt after about 7 steps in, and insisted that he be carried the rest of the way. Uncle Vernon had only laughed joyfully and picked Dudley up and hosted him high on his shoulders, while Rose continued to walk in his shadow with her head down. From his perch, upon his father, Dudley looked down at his small cousin and stuck his tongue out at her. The smaller girl didn’t do anything back. Instead, she continued to watch as her feet moved across the carpeted floor.

“Ah!” Aunt Petunia cried happily as the stopped at one of the many green doors. “This is it!” 

Rose studded the door with a confused look. The door was metal and painted over with the ugliest shade of green Rose had ever seen. It was although someone had take lime green paint, mixed it with forest green paint, then painted it over a dark shade of brown (That was still visible, by the way). To sum it up, it looked like someone vomited on the door. The number 58 was painted on the door in a sunny yellow color that completely clashed with the ugly green color of the door. Did all hotels look like this? If so, she didn’t want to go to another one anytime soon, they were completely disrespecting to color green. 

Rose watched as her Aunt unlocked the ugly door, and pushed the door open with a delighted sigh. She didn’t know why she was sighing through, the inside wasn’t much better than the out. It had two beds, both with blue and red bedspreads. Yellow flowery wallpaper that stuck out like a sore thumb. And white flowy curtains that really tied the ugliness of the room together. All of their thing where already inside the room waiting for them, so Rose had to give them props for that. 

After being pulled into the room by her Uncle, Rose was pushed into the closet next to one of the beds. She let out a small yelp but didn’t fight back. 

‘No. No. No….’ She thought in desperation. This trip was different! She’s supposed to be happy, sleeping in a real bed, and laughing with her family. But, she wasn’t. Because nothing changed. And nothing was going to change. 

Tears started falling from her emerald green eyes, but she didn’t dare to make a noise. She knew better than to cry loudly. It would normally result in a beating- but due to the fact they were in a public place, it would probably result in no meals. Her gentle red curls fell in front of her face some strands getting wet from tears. She ran her little hands through it, trying to calm down, but it didn’t help much. 

The voice that she had been listening to all day was quite now. But that was fine. She didn’t want to hear it’s lies anyway. It was that voices sweet word that made this all hurt so much. If that hopeful part of herself would just shut up everything would be so much easier. 

Minutes passed- or was it hours? Rose couldn’t tell. She never could in times like these. Time seemed to slow in the dark when the only companions she had where Spiders, but there were no Spiders in this closet. Only her. So she tried to make her own Spider using her fingers. She tapped her fingers on the ground softy, to make the Spider walk. The Spider walked up the walls (at least as far up as she could reach), and across the floor, it even walked on her! Rose liked Spiders. They were nice and didn’t hurt her. She liked things that didn’t hurt her. 

After what seemed like an eternity, her Aunt Petunia opened the closet door with pierced lips. Rose- as if on cue, stood up, while her Aunt pushed her out to the hallway. “Go get Dudley four more pillows.” She said sternly, before giving her one more shove and slamming the door. Leaving Rose in the hallway alone, at 10:32 at night.


	3. Rehearsed but Still Done Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose meets some very important people. And don't even know it.

Rose had been wandering the hallway for about 10 minutes before she found the Elevator. She didn’t know why she wanted to find the Elevator, she just felt drawn to it. She had saw pillows in the lobby when she came in, maybe that was it. But It wasn’t the same Elevator she came up in, it was bigger and shinier, and it looked a lot nicer. Why didn’t The Dursleys come in this Elevator? A clear glossy button sat on display next to the Metal door.

She wanted to push it.

Standing on her tiptoes she gently pressed the button causing it to glow a dim orange. After she did that, something inside Rose felt tingly. It felt nice and warm. She liked that feeling. Why didn’t she have that feeling more often?

The large metal doors opened with a quite ding. The inside was brightly lit unlike the other Elevator, it was bigger on the inside too. The door stood open for a moment and Rose stood unmoving outside of them. Her mind was running a mile a minute.

‘It’s pretty. I should go inside.’ She thought. ‘But what if I get in trouble! Wait- no. You’re doing something to make Dudley’s life easier, that’s all I’m good for, that’s my job. I can’t get in trouble for doing my job! ………… Right?’ 

The doors started to close and in an act of desperation Rose ran inside, her heart racing in fear that she would get smashed. Of course, she wouldn’t, the doors reopened the second the weight of the Elevator changed. Once she was inside she saw a large arrangement of buttons. They were all the same as the last one, all but the top button. It was bright red and had a star next to it while the other only had numbers. Why was this one different? Maybe that is where they kept all the extra Pillows! 

The little girl excitedly jumped to push the button (Being sort was not very helpful), Thinking she had done just what she was supposed to. When she pushed the button she felt that same warm feeling.

The Elevator started going up, but it wasn’t as shaky as the other one. The speakers also played some so classical music but it sounds nicer. Rose actually started sawing to the music but stopped once she replied what she was doing. If Uncle Vernon saw her do that he would whip with the belt for sure. She felt the scars on her back start to tingle as she thought about it. She did not want that. She needs to stop and follow the rules. 

The Elevator stopped and opened only this time there was no ding. Rose stepped out of the elevator with her eyes clamped shut. This was a bad idea. Aunt Petunia would be mad at her for using an Elevator without her permission. Her feet continued to move forward with her eyes still shut until she ran into someone's legs. 

“CHILD!?” A voice boomed from above her. 

Oh god, she ran into Uncle Vernon. He was gonna beat her for sure now.

“Child?” Another man's voice said, but this one was softer. 

Rose carefully opened her green eyes and stared up at the man that she had run into. He had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. But what surprised her the most the man was smiling at her and mile a minute. 

“BROTHER LOOK!” Rose flinched at the man voice but didn’t get up. She knew better than to leave or even block during a beating. 

A black-haired man with green eyes stepped out from behind the blonde. He looked concerned. Oh no, if a stranger was worried for her It was gonna hurt really bad. 

“Thor, stop you, large idiot! You’re scaring the child.” 

Rose hadn’t even noticed she was shaking until the dark haired man bent down in front of her. He placed his pale hands on her shoulders. They were very cold, but Rose didn’t mind The cupboard was very cold in the winter, but then the cold was everywhere, now it was just on her shoulders, so it wasn’t that bad.

“Breathe.” He ordered. 

Rose tried to do as the man asked, she really did, but it was too hard. It felt like she had water slowly filling her lungs, and if she didn’t keep hyperventilating the water would fill up and she would die. But it was getting harder to breathe like that. She tried taking a breath in through her nose, but that didn’t help at all. She did know why she had done that, but she did it every time this happened to her, it would get hard to breathe, and she would breathe faster until the world became fussy and she backed out.

The could see the man’s lips move but nothing was coming out, or at least nothing she could hear and she felt some strange sense of relief. The world was getting fussy, this would be over soon. 

Without a sound Rose collapsed into Loki’s arms a shivering and hyperventilating mess. 

“Hey, can you all keep it down?” Tony asked walking down the hallway looking at his phone. “I just got Peter to bed, and I don’t feel like going through that again.” Loki looked up at him and back at the little girl that he didn’t even know the name of. 

“Stark!” Loki yelled trying to get his attention. 

“I’m right here Reindeer Games. No need to yell,” Tony looked up from his phone and saw Loki hold a dead looking 4 year old. “Woah, okay who’s this?”

Loki gritted his teeth and hissed. “I don’t blood know Stark! She just had a panic attack and passed out. If you would work your Apple Computer or whatever you mortals it, and call someone to help that would be lovely.”

Tony tapped away at his phone while yelling, “HEY! DOCTOR BOYS! WE NEED YOUR EXPERTISE DOWN HERE!”

“WHAT DO YOU WANT?!” Stephen roared back.

“THERE IS A UNCONSCIOUS SMALL CHILD THAT NEED SOME HELP!” 

“WHY THE HELL IS THERE AN UNCONSCIOUS CHILD, TONY STARK?!”

“I DON’T KNOW! JUST HELP!”

Rose was tried. Very tired. So tired that she couldn’t even open her eyes. But she was also comfy. She must have been laying on a soft cloud, in the sky, the sun was keeping her warm, Only when she tried to snuggle deeper into the cloud did she realize it wasn’t a cloud at all. It was a bed. And it’s wasn’t the sun, it was blankets. 

WOW! Uncle Vernon must feel really bad about the beating to let her have a bed for the night. But then again, did the beating even happen? She didn’t remember it. The last thing she remembered was… Oh no. She shot up quicker than ever before. How could she have been so dumb?! How could she have let her freakishness touch the normal black haired man!? 

She felt two soft hands gently garb her chest and back. 

“Hey, hey, hey...” Rose’s green eyes meet blueish gray one. The man was dark blonde and had slight scruff on his chin. “It’s okay, just breathe. Can you do that for me?”

Rose nodded slowly following the man hands telling that where showing her how to do it. She tried to mimic it but didn’t do a very good job. She waited for the slap that was sure to follow for her failure- but nothing came down on her face. Only kind words.

“Okay, that’s better. But more like this.” She tried to mimic his movement again and she actually did it right! She thought she couldn’t do anything right. “That’s good, sweetie. Just like that.”

The door opened and a man with long brown hair walked in. He was holding some lime jello in one hand and a coke in his other… hand? She wouldn’t that thing a hand. It was metal. He wasn’t normal. Not only that but he was really big. His beatings must really hurt.

“Oh.” Mr. Metal Arm said looking at her surprised. “She’s awake.”

“Could you get a nurse? I pushed the button but no one came.” The blonde man said and Metal Arm man’s blue eyes widened.

“Yes- um yeah. I can totally do that.” He left the room but quickly came back in and sat the jello and coke down. “Um, You can have those.” He told Rose and left the room again.

“What’s your name, sweetheart?” The blonde man said.

“Rose.” She admitted shyly. 

The man gave a cocky grin. “That’s a very pretty name.” He said. “My name’s very silly, It’s Clint.”

Rose froze, that wasn’t a silly name.

“That’s not a silly name, Sir. It’s a perfectly normal name. Unlike a very dreadful common nasty name like Rose. That’s obviously a dreadful name. Your name is normal. You’re normal. I’m not. So I’m not allowed to have a normal name. My name can’t be pretty if it's not normal.” She said in a robotic voice. And she was actually really proud of that. She had practiced that for months. Aunt Petunia will be so happy she did it right. But Clint felt like vomiting.

That was too rehearsed. WAY to rehearsed. 

“Um, yeah…” He muttered backing towards the door. “I’ll be right back.”

Rose winced. She didn’t know what she did. But she knew that she made a big mistake.


	4. Doctor of Dread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowledge is knowing things. Even if we don't what to know.

Clint Barton considered himself a relatively calm person. You had to be in his type of work, when it came to abuse, even suspected abuse, he was ready to raise hell on the abuser, and this little girl was no exception. Coming from an abusive household himself, he could tell the signs. And so far this kids had shown 8.

First, he noticed was that she mumbled in her sleep, she just kept mumbling ‘Please, please, stop. Please, it hurts.’ 

Second, was her reaction to human touch, when someone would touch her, even lightly in her sleep she would flinch, and from what Loki said about her reaction combed with what he had just seen it was a sure sign. 

Third, she had been alone, sure you could say she got lost but who would leave there four year old alone in the hotel as 11 o'clock at. And on top of that, no one had come to the front desk looking for her. 

Fourth, her clothing, she was clearly wearing a hand-me-down and it also looked like the little sundress had not been washed in a few weeks, due to the dirt and other such things on it.

Fifth, she was shockingly underweight. They hadn’t gotten any results back yet from her examination, but it was painfully obvious how small and thin she was.

Sixth, The way she had spoken just a few seconds ago. No child’s vocabulary should be that big, nor should she have been able to pronounce all that without a problem.

Seventh, The way she reacted to Bucky. She looked more like a spoked animal than a child. 

Eighth, the long red marks that lined the little girls back. Some old and some small but all permanent. The scarer ones where the inflamed red ones, one nurse had actually started crying when she saw them. 

Those eight things played on repeat in Clint’s head, and that did not make it easy to stay calm. His eyes were murderous as he stormed through the long hallways of the hospital. She couldn’t be older than five, how could anyone hurt her? Why would anyone hurt her!? 

“Mr. Barton?” And doctor asked causing him to stop abruptly.

“What?” He hissed his eyes still lined with anger.

The doctor swallowed thickly. “Uh, they got the girl’s x-ray and they’ve come to a conclusion.” Clint’s face softened and at the news and the doctor let out a quick breath. “They’re waiting for you in room 206.” With that, he took off in a sprint to the break room.

Clint gave a deep sigh. He had to get a hold on himself. He walked down the hall silently to the room. A sense of worry following him the whole way.

The door opened with a creek, inside Bucky and Steve sat on a loveseat holding each other's hands. Bruce was seated in a singular yellow chair that was pushed in the back corner, he had an MP3 player locked tightly in his hands, probably afraid that the Not-So-Jolly-Green-Giant might pay them an unwanted visit. And finally, Natasha, his strong beautiful Natasha, was sitting in a large chair that had enough room for two. 

Each one of them looked like a mess, Steve’s normally straight, bouncy, blonde hair was wavier from not putting anything in it that morning. Bucky had forgotten to shave and was rockin’ some stubble, along with some dark bags under his eyes and messy unbrushed hair. Bruce looked relatively normal, only he was looking a little tired. And Natasha looked exactly the same, only her hair was in a messy bun.

Clint took a seat next to his wife and grabbed her hand before the doctor spoke.

“Okay, now that everyone’s here,” The doctor pushed and opened a folder. “I’ll, uh, I’ll start. Let’s go from best to the worst. The best news is that she will, physically, be able to make a hard, but full recovery. Her growth has been stunted, but not permanently, if we can get her back on a proper growth path in time.”

“That’s good…” Steve sighed, looking a little more at ease. 

“What’s the worst part?” Bucky pressed and the doctor sighed.

“She’s highly underweight and malnourished. In just the 3 days she’s been here she’s gone through 6 IV’s. We’ve had a specialist come in to look at her scars, and she says that they could go back to when she was about 2 ½. We also found bruises that were probably put there grown man, and a large child. Then there are her bones. We took an Xray and it’s reviled 3 fractures that were not tended to, she recently had a sprained ankle that didn’t heal properly due to never having a cast put on it. And her right arm hand once been dislocated and very slowly put back- We were actually able to fix that, but it will be very sore for the next few weeks, maybe and few months.” Natasha’s grip tightened on Clint’s hand. Bruce was looking a little green. And both Steve and Bucky’s eyes were ice cold. And Clint’s blood was boiling. “I would also expect Mental and Verbal abuse alone with her Physical.”

Bruce stood up and left the room and honest to god Clint felt like following.

“Any idea who did it?” Bucky said, his eyes dark.

“We did a blood test. Her parent's names are Lily Evans and James Potter, but they were pronounced dead 3 years ago. There was nothing we could find on Mr. Potter's family, but apparently, Mrs. Potter had a sister named Petunia. And man under the name of Mark Granger called us and said he had seen the girl with them and decided to share some interesting information. According to Mr. Granger, he had met Miss. Potter-”

“Rose.” Clint cut in.

“I’m sorry what?”

“Her name is Rose.”

“Oh, Okay. He had met Miss. Rose in the lobby of the hotel. He worked in customer service and said the girl had been very excited to go to the amusement park but was dragged away by her aunt. He said that it looked like to tight of a hold for any child and the little girl made a short face of pain before smiling at his as she was dragged away.” The Doctor said. “With all of this taken into account, I would say we have a surefire case of leave 4 Abuse.”

“She had told me she was a freak.” Clint said his eyes hardening. “It was too rehearsed, and she when she couldn’t control her breathing she seemed like she was expecting to get hit.”

The doctor scribbled that down on his paper. “She should be free to go in 1 week, but if anything happens it could be longer.” No one said anything. “We’ll be contacting the police now that she’s awake.”

“What’s gonna happen to her?” Natasha said, speaking up for the first time. 

“If it is her Aunt and her husband, the girl will most likely go to an orphanage or foster care.” He said closing the folder.

“And if it’s not?” Steve said looking at his hands, not wanting to believe that the girls own flesh and blood would hurt her so badly.

“I have no doubt it isn’t, but if I’m wrong, she’ll probably just go home with them.” He said before leaving the room.

A sense of dread hung in the air like a sicking plage. No one spoke a word, the just sat. Trying to process what they just heard. And all that came back was why. Why would anyone do that to a child? An innocent child who had done nothing wrong. 

“So,” Clint said breaking the silence. “What do we do now?”


End file.
